Of dogs and leeches VF
by Love-Robert
Summary: Edward Cullen et Jacob Black sont tous deux beaux à leur manière et Bella savait que l'un des deux se retrouverais seul et brisé. Elle n'a jamais pensé que ça serait elle. EDWARD / JACOB SLASH TRADUCTION.
1. Chapitre1: A human, a werewolf, a vampir

**Coucou!**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction (oui, oui, c'est pas très sérieux mais c'était plus fort que moi) **

**L'histoire est de IceQueenRia et l'histoire s'appelle Of dogs and leeches ( Des chiens et des sangsues). J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant quelle ma plus.**

**Le premier chapitre n'est pas long mais le deuxième est déjà en correction.**

**Je remercie _Mary02_ qui est toujours là pour me corrigé.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Titre de l'histoire: Of dogs and leeches. (Des chiens et des Sangsues)**

**Auteur de l'histoire: IceQueenRia**

**Traductrice: Moi**

_**OO°°OO**_

**Chapitre1: A human, a werewolf, a vampire. (Une humaine, un loup-garou, un vampire.)**

Trois personnes étaient au bord d'une grande forêt sombre formant un triangle. Le ciel nuageux était gris de colère. Un lourd silence pesait sur le trio, ils se regardaient mais personne ne voulait parler.

La plus petite des trois personne étant aussi la seule fille, s'avança légèrement avec précaution, un peu plus près des deux autres. Une branche cassa sous ses pieds quant elle s'avança, sondant le silence étouffant. Ses cheveux bruns volèrent dans le vent, masquant momentanément son visage avant qu'elle ne les mette derrière ses oreilles. Elle regarda entre ses deux compagnons, sentant le besoin de pleurer, mais se bâtit pour les ravaler. Le nom de la jeune fille était Bella Swan.

A sa gauche se trouvait un grand et bien musclé jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et a la peau tannée. Bien qu'il était le plus jeune du groupe, il paraissait plus âgé que les deux autres. Son corps montrait un homme de vingt ans, pourtant le sourire ravi qui éclairait généralement son visage montrait sa jeunesse. A ce moment, ce sourire de garçon innocent était absent alors qu'il se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue. Il avait un fort désir de se transformer en loup-garou et de partir en courant à travers la forêt; mais il réussit à rester à sa place. Le nom de ce jeune loup était Jacob Black.

Le dernier des trois était le plus vieux de tous, bien que son visage ne représentait qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Sa peau était pâle comme la neige et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur dorée. Quelque chose dans sa posture dégageait l'impression d'être un lion, mais dans le fond de ses yeux dorés, on voyait une âme torturée. Il était douloureusement beau, comme une sculpture faite sans défaut. Pendant longtemps la belle créature ne fit aucun mouvement mais écouta les pensées qui traversaient la tête de l'autre garçon. Pour terminer, le vampire, Edward Cullen, qui, avec sa carrure déterminée, prononça un seul mot.

- Choisi. Exigea Edward.

Une réponse était sur le bout de la langue de Bella pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir; mais elle ravala sa réponse non exprimée quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. Il parlait à Jacob.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Oui je sais c'est très court mais le deuxième Chapitre qui est plus long arrive bientôt.**

**Comment avait vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

**Review, review, review s'il vous plaît. (Fait les yeux de cocker)**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	2. Chapitre2: Decisions

**Coucou!**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à _Mary02_ pour sa correction.**

**Je remercie: _Mlle Lol Black Moon, fanny, tony-35, choukchouquette et christou57_ pour leur review et ajout alert et favori.**

**Réponse au anonyme:**

**fanny: Merci pour t'es encouragement. Oui en éfait la traduction n'est pas une chose facile mais j'adore ça. Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Titre de l'histoire: Of dogs and leeches. (Des chiens et des Sangsues)**

**Auteur de l'histoire: IceQueenRia**

**Traductrice: Moi**

_**OO°°OO**_

**_Chapitre2:__Decisions. (Décisions)_**

Le loup-garou baissa la tête et regarda le sol de la foret, y mettent toute son attention plutôt que de regarder le vampire et l'humaine. Il cacha ses pensées qui allaient de Bella à Edward par les paroles d'une vieille chanson tribales. Edward n'entendant plus ce que pensait Jacob poussa un grognement frustré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Bella en regardant entre les deux garçons.

Aucun garçon lui répondit. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas en premier lieu à une réponse immédiate.

- Jake ? Demanda Bella pensant qu'il serait le plus apte des deux à fournir les réponses qu'elle voulait.

Il continua à regarder le sol comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais avec son sens de loup-garou, Bella savait qu'il l'avait entendue haut et clair.

Jacob sentit le regard de Bella et il pouvait aussi sentir le regard fixe d'Edward. C'était comme si les deux paires d'yeux brûlaient sa peau déjà surchauffée et faisait bouillir son sang. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'atmosphère oppressante, il courut dans les bois, enleva son pantalon avant de prend sa forme de loup. Il courut à quatre pattes à travers les arbres épais, éprouvant un sentiment de calme et de soulagement.

- Edward, je ne comprends pas. Dit Bella après que Jacob ait disparu.

- Je suis désolé Bella. S'excusa Edward. C'est de ma faute. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Charlie va s'inquiéter.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Trouver Jake. Répondit-il simplement avant de partir à une vitesse si rapide, qu'il était devenu flou.

Bella resta bêtement à l'endroit où les garçons l'avaient abandonnée bouche bée. Que voulait dire Edward quand il à dit à Jake de choisir? Pourquoi Jacob est parti en courant comme ça? Pourquoi Edward est parti le rejoindre lui au lieu de rester avec elle? Et depuis quand le vampire appelait le loup-garou Jake plutôt que de chien ou qu'une quelconque autres insulte?

Debout, seule, elle ne pouvait pas répondre par elle-même. Pendant quelques instants, elle envisagea de les suivre dans la forêt, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais assez rapide pour les rattraper et vue la chance qu'elle avait, elle se prendrait les pieds dans les racines des arbres et se blessera.

Admettant sa défaite, Bella se retourna et se dirigea vers son camion. Elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa sur le siège conducteur avant de mettre le moteur en route et rentrer chez elle. Sans un mot à son père Charlie, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Étant incapable d'obtenir les pensées d'Edward et de Jacob, elle décida de se concentrer sur ses devoirs dans l'espoir qu'ils sauraient la distraire pendant un certain temps.

En un rien de temps Edward avait rattrapé le loup. Bien qu'il ait été conscient de la présence du vampire Jacob ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Edward courut à côté de lui attendant que le loup soit prêt de lui parler.

Finalement, Jake s'arrêta, mais ne reprit pas forme humaine. Edward qui était à côté de lui, tendit la main pour caresser tendrement sa douce fourrure. Un bruit de contentement venais du loup alors qu'il se penchais pour avoir plus de contact.

- Tu doit prendre une décision Jake. Lui dit Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est juste pour aucun de nous, encore moins pour Bella. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

Le loup laissa échapper un doux gémissement avant de trotter derrière un arbre et de reprendre forme humaine. Il mit rapidement son pantalon avant de revenir faire face à d'Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Dit Jake d'une voix calme que seul un loup-garou ou un vampire peut espérer entendre.

- Je sais . A répondu Edward alors qu'il s'approchait de l'homme à la peau foncée. Mais c'est toi qui doit faire un choix, je déjà fait le mien. C'est toi que je veux, pas Bella.

- Je vous veux tout les deux. Admit le loup-garou.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Jake. Dit tristement Edward. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tout les deux. Tu dois choisir.

- Bella est ma meilleur ami. Expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Je veux la garder en sécurité et savoir qu'elle est heureuse. Je ne peux pas la perdre.

- Donc, c'est elle que tu choisis ? Demanda Edward et quand Jacob regarda son visage, il savait que s'il était possible pour un vampire de le faire, il aurait pleuré.

- Tu veux Bella.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Soupira Jacob.

- Alors que veux tu dire ? Demanda le garçon pâle.

Jacob secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Se dégageant de l'arbre en se frottant l'arrière du cou, il s'approcha du vampire. Il posa sa main chaude sur la joue froide d'Edward et comme toujours, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. il s'émerveillait toujours de la différence de leurs températures, chaud et froid, le feu et la glace.

- Je suis sensé te haïr. Chuchota Jacob avec un petit rire. Nous sommes ennemis naturels. Tout de toi devrait m'être repoussant. Je ne devrais pas vouloir tenir ta main dans la mienne ou avoir envie de connaître le goût de tes lèvres. Je devrais vouloir te déchirer de mes mains nues Cullen.

- Et moi. Dit le vampire d'un ton amusé. Je devrais vouloir t'arracher la tête toute suite.

- Tu devrais peut-être. Suggéra Jacob en prenant la main froide d'Edward qu'il guida à sa gorge.

- Je ne pourrais jamais. Répondit-il en déplacant sa main de la gorge chaude du loup vers ses cheveux noirs. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas.

- Je sais. Confirma Jacob alors qu'il entrait dans les bras du vampire, étreignant son corps de pierre.

- Je t'aime tellement Jake. Déclara Edward en parlant doucement à l'oreille du grand garçon. Je n'ai plus la force de m'éloigner de toi plus longtemps. Tu dois choisir, c'est elle ou moi.

Un grondement retentit au dessus de leurs tête et la pluie qui menaçait de tomber, tomba. Les garçons n'étaient ni gênés par la pluie, ni par la tempête à venir. Ils restaient silencieux.

- J'ai besoin de plus de temps. Dit Jacob après un certain temps.

Enlevant doucement ses bras autour du corps du loup-garou, Edward recula avant de plier ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas vieillir, mais je ne peux pas attendre pour toujours. Lui dit Edward. Si c'est Bella que tu veux, alors vas chez elle. Je ne me mettrais pas sur ton chemin. Mais s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas m'accrocher à un fragile brin d'espoir s'il y n'en a pas.

Le loup ne répondit rien à part un soupir. Edward se retourna gracieusement pour prendre congé. Il se déplaça rapidement à travers les arbres et il fut chez lui en quelques minutes.

Avant même qu'il ait pénétré dans la maison, son frère Jasper pouvait sentir ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes.

- Edward ? Demanda Jasper préoccupé de la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Edward se tourna vers son frère les yeux triste. Il fit signe à Jasper de rentrer. Le vampire blonde s'assit à ses côtés en pressant son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

- Parle-moi. Dit Jasper qui tentait de donner un sens aux émotions d'Edward.

Les sentiments étaient assez faciles à identifier, l'amour, la douleur, la jalousie, la culpabilité et le désespoir. Ce que Jasper ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi ces sentiments.

- Je n'aime pas Bella. Dit Edward avant de regarder par la porte de sa chambre en entendent les autres arrivé.

En quelques secondes le reste de la famille était à la porte et semblaient choqués et confus; à l'exception de Rosalie qui avait l'air assez contente.

- Je l'avais dit que cela ne durerait pas. Déclara Rosalie avec suffisance.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Demanda le médecin en se mettent devant le reste de sa famille.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Répondit honnêtement Edward alors que ses pensées allaient vers Jake.  
Il pouvait seulement espérer que le jeune loup lui reviendrais.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Dit la petite Alice perplexe.

D'habitude, elle a des visions des changements importants, qui concerne les membres de sa famille et rien n'avait changé entre Edward et Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bro ? Demanda Emmett. Je pensais que tu étais fou de la drôle petit humaine.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Répondit Edward espérant qu'ils partent, mais il savais qu'ils ne partiraient pas.

Avant qu'autre chose ne puisse être dit ils entendirent de lourds pas remonter l'allée.

- C'est l'ami de Bella. Dit Esmée aux autres quand elle regarda par la fenêtre.

- Le chien. Siffla de dégout Rosalie en fronçant le nez quand la puante odeur la frappa.

Les autres aussi le sentirent, tout comme Jacob pouvait les sentir, mais seulement Rosalie fit une grimace révoltée.

- Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse de lui ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'ils entendaient le loup frapper à la porte.

Edward secoua la tête avant de dévaler l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte, sa famille derrière lui.

- Toi Edward. Dit haletant Jake en reprenant son souffle. il avait évidemment couru jusqu'ici. Je te veux.

Le vampire sourit alors qu'il attirait le garçon vers lui en écrasant ses lèvres sur les sienne pour un baiser passionné.

- Vous vous embrassez ? Demandèrent d'un ton perçant Rosalie et Emmett.

Brisant le baiser, Edward se tourna vers sa famille. Rosalie les regardait scandalisée, Emmett avait les yeux exorbités, Alice et Esmée les regardaient simplement stupéfaites, Jasper souriait, compréhensif, pendant que Carlisle les regardait, calme comme jamais.

- Je pense vous devoir une explication. Dit Edward d'un air penaud.

- Oui. Dit la voix de Bella qui venait déteindre son bruyant camion. Je pense que tu nous la doit.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors, qu'est que vous en pensé ? Je continue à traduire ou j'arrête ?**

**Prochain chapitre Vendredi.**

**Review, review, please. *-***

**Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	3. Chapitre3: In The Trees

**Coucou!**

**BONNE ANNÉE! **

**Et non vous rêvez pas c'est bien moi avec un nouveaux chapitre ( mieux vaut tard que jamais vous ne pensé pas? ) je sais j'ai mis du temps mais j'en avais marre de vous poster un chapitre tout les 36 du mois donc je me suis avancer dans la traduction.**

**Je vous remercie énormément pour vos review encourageante et exigeante XD je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu a vos review mais je les est toute lus et elle mon fait très plaisir.**

**C'est promis je répondrais a vos review au prochain chapitre qui est déjà traduit.**

**Merci à Mary02 pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Titre de l'histoire: Of dogs and leeches. (Des chiens et des Sangsues)**

**Auteur de l'histoire: IceQueenRia**

**Traductrice: Moi**

**Beta: Mary02**

_**OO°°OO**_

**Chapitre 3: In the trees. (Dans Les Arbres)**

Edward et Jacob tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder d'un air coupable Bella. Ils l'avaient entendue approcher avec son camion bien sûr, mais ils avaient été tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions sur ce que signifiait le bruit.

Claquant avec colère la portière de son camion, Bella marcha jusqu'à eux. A en juger par son expression, elle voulait désespérément leur donner un coup de poing au visage mais décida finalement qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se casser la main.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Dit-elle.

Jasper sentait que sa colère commençait à céder place à la douleur et à la trahison; il y avait aussi de la confusion, pas seulement de Bella, mais aussi des Cullen.

- Nous sommes désolés Bella. S'excusa Edward puisque que Jacob semblait incapable de parler. Nous ne voulions pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Et apprendre quoi exactement? Demanda Rosalie avec une telle fureur que l'on pourrait penser que c'était elle qui avait été trahie.

- Nous nous aimons. Annonça Edward et Jasper sentit la vérité dans ses émotions.

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois puis secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

- Quoi ... mais ... non ... Bredouilla-t-elle. Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes tant. Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Bella. Lui dit Edward avec le ton le plus doux, qu'il pouvait produire.

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir l'éclair de désespoir traverser son visage.

- Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment pensé que je l'étais, mais il n'en est rien. Je regrette profondément le mal que je te fais, crois-moi quand je te dis que ca n'a jamais été mon intention de te faire du mal.

- Mais ... mais ... Jake? Demanda Bella qui essayait encore de donner un sens à la situation. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une plaisanterie... Vous ne vous aimez pas, vous ne pouvez pas. Tu m'aimes, tu m'as toujours aimé.

- Je t'aime Bells. Lui dit Jake. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais pas comme je l'aime lui.

Il regarda Edward quand il prononça la dernière phrase et ils partagèrent un petit sourire.

Bella s'apercevant du petit échange, grimaça. Aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais regardée d'une telle manière. L'amour entre eux était indéniable, on pouvait le voir juste en les regardant dans les yeux et aussi dévastée qu'elle était, Bella ne pouvait se résoudre à se battre pour le garçon ou de tenter de détruire la magie entre eux.

L'amour était là, c'était simple à voir pour elle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas et elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle en pensait, mais elle le croyait. Même Rosalie ne pouvait pas contester que l'amour entre eux était bien réel. Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Dit durement Rosalie. C'est un loup, notre ennemi.

- Nous avons un traité avec sa tribu Rose. Nous avons même combattu à leurs côtés. Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. Dit calmement Carlisle.

- C'est scandaleux! S'écria Rosalie. Ces deux là ne peuvent pas être ensemble. C'est encore pire que quant il était avec l'humaine.

Bella rougit légèrement à l'insulte, mais ne répliqua pas, elle était encore très intimidée par la belle blonde immortelle. La jeune humaine se demanda tout à coup pourquoi elle était toujours là, avant de réaliser qu'elle attendait encore des explications.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure? Demanda doucement Bella en ne regardant ni le loup, ni le vampire.

- Un peu moins d'un an. Admit Jacob.

- Si longtemps? Demanda Emmett en les sondant curieusement.

- Tu m'as trompé pendant presque un ans? Demanda Bella incrédule, sa colère s'enflammant une fois de plus.

- Oui. Répondit Edward en baissant la tête honteux.

- Il ne te trompait pas vraiment Bella.. Dit Jacob sur la défensive. Ce baiser dont vous tous avez été témoins est seulement le deuxième que nous n'avons jamais partagé.

- Peut-être que nous devrions tous rentrer à l'intérieur. Suggéra Esmée. Nous pourrions nous asseoir et vous pourriez tout nous expliquer.

- Non je, je ne peux pas écouter ça. Objecta Bella ne pouvant entendre l'explication dont elle a tant besoin pour soulager sa confusion. Pas maintenant... Je... Je rentre chez moi.

Sans un second regard Bella retourna à son camion et partit bruyamment.

- Je vais m'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez elle ok. Leur dit Alice avant de disparaître pour suivre Bella.

- Eh bien, je veux des réponses Edward. Exigea Rosalie. Donc, tu commences par le début et les réponses feront mieux d'être bonnes.

- Rosalie, nous sommes amoureux. Lui Répondit Edward. Que veux-tu savoir de plus?

- Tout! S'écria-t-elle en jetant ses mains en l'air. Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Il s'agit d'un chien sale, ennuyeux, malodorant et il ... il ...

- Et il est quoi? Demanda froidement Edward.

- Il est...! Cria Rosalie. Deux hommes ensemble, c'est tout simplement mal. Déclara-t-elle.

- C'est le 21ème siècle boucle d'or. Lui dit Jacob. Les gens sont plus ouverts maintenant. Au moins essayes d'évoluer avec le temps.

- Je suis, pour ma part très intéressé de la façon dont toute cette histoire a commencé. Parla doucement Carlisle.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Promit Edward.

- Non, maintenant. Insista Rosalie.

- Plus tard. Répéta Edward. Quand Alice sera revenue.

- Plus tard, alors. A convenu Carlisle sous l'indignation de Rosalie.

Ignorant la jeune femmes en colère qui murmurait maintenant des menaces et des insultes dans son souffle, Edward prit la main de Jacob en enlaça leurs doigts avant de s'éloigner de la maison en direction de la forêt.

- Penses-tu que Bella va bien? Demanda Jacob une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la maison pour que le reste des Cullen ne puisse pas les entendre.

- C'est une fille forte. Dit Edward. Elle va s'y faire.

- Comment le prend ta famille? Demanda le loup-garou sachant que le lecteur d'esprit avait écouté leurs pensées.

- Eh bien Rosalie est furieuse évidemment. Répondit inutilement Edward. Emmett est partagé entre l'amusement et la confusion, Alice est encore sous le choc;. elle est vraiment frustrée d'être incapable de voir les loups dans ses visions, Esmée et Carlisle veulent juste que je sois heureux, mais ils veulent aussi une explication, Jasper est très heureux pour nous. Il comprend à quel point nous nous aimons mieux que quiconque.

- Oh oui le truc des émotions. Jacob eut un petit rire. J'avais oublié.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand arbre et grimpèrent aux branches les plus épaisses afin de pouvoir s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu m'ais choisi. Admit Edward quant il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon. Tu aurais pu avoir une vie normale avec une fille normale, au lieu de ça, tu choisis un monstre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward. Répondit-il sévèrement. Et je ne dirais pas qu'un loup-garou est fait pour une vie normale.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent en un sourire et il se pencha pour saisir la bouche de l'autre garçon pour un baiser brûlant, leurs langues dansant désespérément entre eux.

Quand ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, Edward regarda dans les yeux du loup et lui posa une question.

- Comment la meute va réagir? Demanda-t-il. Et ton père?

- Ils vont tous penser que je suis devenu fou, ça ne fait aucun doute. Se mit à rire Jacob en se frottant l'arrière du cou. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'ils vont réagir comme Rosalie. Dit tristement l'adolescent.

- Vont-ils t'expulser de la meute? Demanda Edward inquiet en sachant ce que la meute signifiait pour lui.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils peuvent le faire. Répondit Jacob alors qu'il semblait incertain. Sam n'est pas le vrai alpha, c'est moi. Donc, ils ne peuvent pas m'expulser de ma propre meute.

- Eh bien, quoiqu'il arrive, tu auras toujours une place dans ma maison. L'assura Edward. Tu pourras partager ma chambre. Esmée aimerait avoir quelqu'un à qui faire la cuisine.

Jacob lui sourit en collant leurs fronts ensemble.

- Je souhaiterai que tout ne soit pas aussi compliqué. Soupira Jacob. Je souhaiterai que nous ne soyons pas ennemis. Je souhaiterais que nous n'ayons pas de traité avec ma meute, ta famille et Bella. Les choses serait tellement plus facile si ... Je ne sais pas.

- Si nous étions tous deux des homme peut-être. Suggéra Edward.

- Peut-être. A répondu le garçon tanné.

- Cela peut paraître cruel. Dit Edward. Mais il y a des moments où je voudrais que Bella n'est jamais déménagé à Forks. Si elle n'était jamais venue ici, elle ne m'aurait pas rencontré et je ne serais pas la raison de sa souffrance.

- Mais si elle n'était pas venue. Répondit Jacob. Nous n'aurions jamais apprit à nous connaître les uns les autres. Et cette première nuit ne serait jamais arrivée.

-C'est vrai. Convenu le vampire, souriant à ce souvenir.

Près d'un an maintenant, les deux garçons étaient allés à la maison de Bella dans le milieu de la nuit avec l'intention d'escalader la fenêtre de la chambre. Cependant, ils se sont aperçus et avaient fini par avoir une dispute à voix basse. Ironiquement, ils se disputaient pour Bella et Jacob avait progressivement perdu son sang-froid et a chassé le vampire dans la forêt. Ils ont luttés pendant un certain temps, Jacob en loup, recula quand Edward l'avait accusé d'être un lâche.

Irrité par l'insulte, l'adolescent était revenue à sa forme humaine et s'était tenu nu devant le vampire. Il s'était jeté sur lui. Edward, étourdit par la nudité de l'autre garçon, a été incapable de réagir et s'est bientôt trouvé sur le sol de la forêt avec le garçon a califourchon sur lui.

Une fois que Jacob s'était rendu compte qu'il était nu devant son supposé ennemi, il est devenu tout à coup timide et avait fini par partir en courant à La Push. Edward était resté sur le sol pendant un certain temps, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, il se trouva à marcher jusqu'à la ligne de la frontière attendant que le loup se manifeste.

Il ne fût pas déçu. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Jacob tout habillé, avait émergé des arbres en face de lui. Ils s'étaient examinés pendant un long moment. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux et aucune pensée de Bella n'a traversé l'esprit des deux créatures. Tout ce que Jacob pouvais penser était Edward.

Le vampire avait écouté les pensées du loup-garou, constatant qu'ils reflètent les siennes. Chaque pensée que Jacob avait d'Edward, Edward les avait sur Jacob.

Tout au long de l'étrange rencontre, Edward était resté immobile comme une statue, seul ses yeux d'or bougeaient. Cependant, Jacob avait bougé et avait fait un mélange de tics; jouer avec ses cheveux, se ronger les ongles, dessiner des motifs dans la terre avec son pied et d'autres choses semblables.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil s'était levé qu'Edward avait fait un mouvement. Il s'était rapproché de Jacob, ayant besoin de sentir la chaleur de sa chair. Comme magnétisé, Jacob s'était aussi déplacé plus près d'Edward avec le désir de sentir le froid de sa peau pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Avait demandé Jacob une fois qu'ils eurent été à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la peur dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas. Avait répondu honnêtement Edward. Mais quel qu'il soit, laisse-le.

Le garçon bien musclé avait laissé échapper un gémissement de chien. Edward avait doucement posé sa main sur la joue chaude de Jacob, et à sont tour, Jake posa sa paume sur la pommette glacée du vampire. Le loup avait fermés les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé par la foudre. Il ne les rouvrit que quand Edward avait déplacer sa main pour tracer légèrement le contour de ses lèvres.

Une autre gémissement s'était échappé du loup-garou et le vampire avait fait écho. Alors, la sangsue s'était penchée vers l'autre garçon et leurs lèvres se sont doucement posées l'une contre l'autre, comme un fantôme, pour un baiser avant que Jacob ne tire Edward contre lui et presse ses lèvres fermement contre celle du vampire.

Cela ne dura pas plus de trois secondes avant que Jacob ne se recule brusquement, choqué par ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ce n'est pas arrivé. Avait-il murmuré.

- D'accord. Avait dit Edward avant que tous deux ne partent vers leurs maisons respectives.

Pourtant, la nuit suivante, tous deux se retrouvèrent au même endroit.

- Je devrais y aller. Dit Jacob à contre-cœur, tirant Edward de sa rêverie silencieuse. Tout le monde doit se demander où je suis.

- C'est vrai. Edward fit un signe de la tête et ils sautèrent tous deux au bas de l'arbre. Alice doit être revenue. Je suppose que je dois expliquer certaines choses à ma famille.

- Bonne chance. Lui dit Jacob.

- Merci. Répondit Edward en se penchant pour un baiser d'adieu.

- Je peux certainement m'habituer à ça. Dit le jeune garçon en brisant le baiser, afin de prendre de l'air; étant un vampire Edward n'en avait pas besoin.

- Oh mais j'espère bien. Répondit Edward en faisant un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je t'aime Jake.

- Je t'aime Ed. Lui répondit Jacob.

Ils partagèrent un sourire avant de partir. Edward marchait aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, redoutant la conversation qu'il allait bientôt avoir avec sa famille.

_**OO°°OO**_

**Alors, alors valait-il le coup d'attendre ? S'il vous plaît dites oui *-* **

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensée: il est bien, potable, nul ?**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit (cool non ?) et je suis en train de traduire le suivant qui se nomme « Pâtée pour chien » ( sa promet d'être intéressent )**

**Review = teaser**

**Prochain chapitre Samedi 22. **

**Je préfère vous dire une date assez tard pour que je puise avoir un chapitre d'avance.**

**Si j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit je suis désolé mais j'étais presser de vous poster le chapitre.**

**Gros Bisous**

****Love-Robert****


	4. Note

**Bonjour,**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé, je viens vous annoncé que non je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions cependant je les met en pause. Je ne re-posterait que quand je jugerait que j'aurais assez de chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse encore.**

**Bonne soirée**

**Gros Bisous**

***LoveRobert***


	5. Info

Hello!

Je sais vous devez vous dire « non, mais elle chiante avec ses notes! » et je suis d'accord avec vous mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a un petit problème avec cette fic.

L'auteur a supprimé sa fic donc je ne peut plus traduire, ( il me manque beaucoup de chapitres ), mais l'auteur ma autorisé à écrire la fin :D

Donc je fait mon possible pour finir de l'écrire ainsi que de finir la traduction de Deacher Dearest avant la rentrée ;)

L'inconvénient c'est que je me fait opéré le 29 Août ( juste une semaine avant la rentrée ) de se fait je vais me reposer pas mal pour pas être grevé pour ma rentrée. Alors je vais faire mon possible, m'en voulais pas si elle n'est pas fini, parce que je ne mettrais pas la suite t'en que je n'aurais pas fini.

Désoler pour ça et pour ne pas avoir répondu a vos reviews sachez qu'elles mon fait plaisir.

Je vous dit a Samedi pour la suite de Deacher Dearest ;) ( Pour celles ou ceux? Qui la lise )

Gros Bisous

**Love-Robert**


End file.
